MA BOY (REMAKE KYUMIN VER)
by hyehwacho
Summary: Lee Sungmin, seorang siswi pindahan yang sekarang bersekolah di Daehan Arts High School. Bersekolah di Daehan Arts High School untuk bertemu dengan Choi Siwon sang idola. Bagaimana jadinya jika Lee Sungmin menjadi teman roommate Tiffany yang ternyata seorang namja yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun? KYUMIN / GS
1. Chapter 1

Title :

MA BOY (Remake)

Cast :

Cho Kyuhyun (Kyuhyun / Tiffany)

Lee Sungmin (Sungmin)

Choi Siwon, and others

Genre :

Romance, Comedy

Disclaimer :

Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. FF ini hasil Remake dari Drama Korea MA BOY!

Rate : T

Warning : Genderswitch, TYPO(s)

No bashing ! No flame ! Yang anti GENDERSWITCH & anti KyuMin tidak usah baca !

~OoO~

~Author POV~

"_Niga nareul itjji motage jakku ni apeseo tto  
Ni mam jakku naega heundeureo beoreonal ssu eopttorok  
Ni ipssureul tto humchigo meolli daranabeoryeo  
Nan Tro ble! Trouble! Trou! Trouble Maker!  
Trouble Maker!  
Trouble Maker!  
Trouble Maker!  
Trouble Maker!"_

Fans mulai bersorak-sorai menandakan konser telah selesai. Pada konser tersebut dapat di lihat secara jelas adegan Siwon yang merangkul Sungmin. Wajah keduanya dekat sekali. Sungmin tersenyum dan memejamkan mata, siap diciumoleh Siwon.

"_**YA! Bangun nona. Kita sudah sampai. Haist, kenapa nona ini susah sekali di bangunkan"**_

Ternyata Sungmin ketiduran di bis dan kondektur bis tersebut harus membangunkannya berkali-kali. Anak ini yang terakhir turun dari bis. Tapi sebelum turun, Sungmin sempat melihat Siwon di TV yang berada di bis.

" _**Tunggu aku, Siwon."**_

Di layar jalanan tampak iklan dengan model seorang gadis cantik yang bernama Tiffany. Sungmin berjalan sambil menarik kopernya, tidak sengaja ia melihat pertunjukkan di jalan.

"_**Wuah.. Daebak" Geu Rim berdecak kagum melihat pertunjukan di jalanan, **_

Drtttt…drttt…drttt..

"_**Oh, eomma. Aku sudah sampai dengan selamat. Jangan khawatir, eomma kan tahu Sungmin itu bgaimana. Seoul? Ah, aku pasti bisa beradaptasi di sini eomma."**_

"…"

"_**Eomma, tapi bagaimana kalau nanti aku menjadi terkenal di sini? Ah, pasti sangat melelahkan"**_

"…"

"_**Hahaha.. Arraseo eomma. Minnie nanti akan menelepon eomma. Annyeong"**_

BIP

"_**LEE SUNGMIN, mulai sekarang kau harus semangat "**_

-Author POV end-

~oOo~

-Sungmin POV-

Hari ini aku akan mulai bersekolah di Daehan Arts High School.

"_**Wuahh.. Bagusnya"**_

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku di sekolah ini termasuk bangunan sekolah dan kemudian melihat para siswa sekolah itu yang satu per satu membawa alat musik masing-masing. Aku jadi lebih percaya diri dan memulai hairi pertama di sekolah ini.

"_**Aku harap, aku bisa belajar dengan baik. Tentu saja aku bisa melakukannya dengan baik. HWAITING"**_

Kulihat ada 3 yeoja yang berjalan kearahku dengan dandan'an yang errr seikit menor .

"_**Apa-apaan ini? Beraninya kau berjalan di jalur jalan SiClu." **_Ucap salah satu dari 3 yeoja itu sambil melihat penampilanku.

"_**SiClu? Apa itu SiClu?"**_

"_**Kau tidak tau SiClu? OH MY GOD! SiClu itu Club pencinta Siwon. SiClu"**_ ucap yeoja yang berambut blonde.

"_**Ah~, Siwon Fansclub."**_

"_**MWO? FansClub? FansClub? Aih, jinjja. Beraninya kau menyebut SiClu dengan sebutan FansClub? Siapa kau? Apakah kamu alien yang jatuh dari langit?" **_haist, lagi-lagi yeoja blonde itu berbicara seenaknya.

"_**Hey, dia bukan alien yang jatuh dari langit. Dia tampak seperti pecundang. Baiklah, sebaiknya kita tidak berbicara dengannya. Nanti kita bisa jadi pecundang sepertinya. Kajja" **_

Haist, kenapa 3 yeoja ini menyebalkan sekali.

BRUK

"_**Aw.. haist jinjja. Ada apa dengan sekolah ini? Kenapa ada murid yang menyebalkan seperti mereka?"**_

-Sungmin POV end-

~oOo~

-Author POV-

"_**Kajja, masuklah"**_ ucap Shin Songsaemin.

Sungmin masuk kedalam kelas sambil tersenyum dan mulai mengedarkan pandangannya ke dalam kelas. Sejenak ia tertegun saat melihat Siwon yang sedang memejamkan mata sambil mendengarkan lagu lewat headphonenya.

'_**jadi, aku sekelas dengan Siwon. OMONA! Sekolah ini sungguh mengagumkan.' **_ucap Sungmin dalam hati.

BRUK

"_**Ah, mianhae songsaenim." **_Ujar Sungmin ketika tidak sengaja menabrak Shin Songsaenim karena terlalu terpesona dengan Siwon.

"_**Baiklah anak-anak. Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru. Silahkan perkenalkan belum memiliki teman di sini. Jadi, bersikap baiklah perkenalkan dirimu" **_ucap Shin Songsaenim.

"_**Annyeonghaseo, jeoneun Lee Sungmin imnida. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian semua." **_Ucap Sungmin.

"_**kau pendek" **_ ucap salah satu siswa .

"_**hahahahaha" **_sontak seluruh siswa siswi di dalam kelas tertawa.

"_**Diam semuanya. Sebelum menjadi bintang, kalian seharusnya ubah tingkah laku kalian. **__**Aku sudah bilang, yang di dalam jauh lebih penting dari yang di luar, ya kan? **__**Sungmin~ah, kau bisa duduk di kursi itu. Baiklah, bersemangatlah untuk hari ini. HWAITING" **_ucap Shin Songsaenim.

"_**HWAITING" **_

Sungmin duduk di tempat duduknya, dibagian paling belakang, satu baris dengan Siwon. Sungmin tersenyum melihat Siwon saat Trio SiClu mendekati Siwon dan mulai mendekatkan wajah mereka ke hadapan Siwon.

"_**TIFFANY DATANG"**_ucap salah satu siswa di kelas tersebut.

Sungmin melihat ke depan. Seorang siswa perempuan, yang sudah jadi model top, jalan masuk dengan segala keanggunan-nya. Semua siswa laki jatuh bangun di kaki Tiffany. Tiffany tidak begitu memperdulikan mereka. Ia duduk di samping Sungmin. Lalu Sungmin melihat Siwon berjalan sembari tersenyum dan duduk di hadapan Tiffany.

"_**Tiffany, kemarin aku pergi ke Paris dan membelikan ini untukmu. Kurasa ini cocok untukmu"**_ ucap Siwon sambil menatap Tiffany dengan intens. Dan dib alas dengan senyuman oleh Tiffany.

"_**Hey berhentilah berharap. Siwon hanya menyukai Tiffany."**_ucap salah seorang siswi yang duduk di depan Sungmin.

"_**Hah? Darimana kamu tahu kalau aku menyukai Siwon?"**_ ujar Sungmin.

"_**Itu sangat terlihat jelas. Aku Lee Hyuk Jae, panggil Hyukkie saja ne. Dan sebaiknya kau berhati-hati dengan SiClu." **_ujar siswi tersebut yang di ketahui bernama Hyuk Jae.

~oOo~

Sedangkan di Kantor Kepala Sekolah. Paman dari Tiffany sekaligus manajer berusaha mempertahankan agar Tiffany memiliki kamar sendiri di Asrama. Selama ini Tiffany sudah melakukan tugasnya dengan baik dan telah memberi akomodasi besar pada mereka. Tapi kepala sekolah menolaknya. Dan paman Tiffany tidak bisa memberikan alasan yang baik agar Tiffany tetap memiliki satu kamar sendiri.

Di Kantor, Paman menjelaskan situasinya, bahwa bagaimanapun ia sudah berusaha, namun sepertinya tak bisa dan Tiffany harus sekamar dengan perempuan. Tiffany kesal dan membuka wig-nya. Dan TARA! Dia langsung berubah menjadi laki-laki. Tiffany sebenarnya adalah Kyuhyun, member BB Super Junior yang tampil di jalan kemarin.

"_**Haist, sungguh menyebalkan"**_ ujar Kyuhyun.

"_**Faktanya, jika kau bukan Tiffany apa kau bisa sesukses ini? Kau bilang bersekolah di sekolah itu adalah impianmu. Jika kau menyerah sekarang, impian dan debutmu akan berakhir. Bagaimana menurutmu Minho~ya" **_ujar manajer Lee.

"_**Aku pikir itu bukan masalah yang besar. Berbagi kamar dengan yeoja merupakan impian setiap namja. Bahkan aku iri dengan Kyuhyun. Dan juga setelah kalian sering bertemu dan berbagi ruangan, pada akhirnya kalian jatuh cinta"**_ ucap Minho.

"_**MWO? / YA!"**_ ujar Kyuhyun dan Manajer Lee bersamaan.

~oOo~

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

Annyeong '-')/

Saya kembali dengan fanfic remake.

Berhubung saya suka dengan KyuMin dan juga K-Drama Ma Boy, jadi saya berinisiatif untuk membuat fanfic remake ini.

Maaf, kalau fanfic ini pendek.

Terima kasih bagi readers yang mau baca fanfic ini.

Review juseyooo~~ ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Title :

MA BOY (Remake)

Cast :

Cho Kyuhyun (Kyuhyun / Tiffany)

Lee Sungmin (Sungmin)

Choi Siwon, and others

Genre :

Romance, Comedy

Disclaimer :

Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. FF ini hasil Remake dari Drama Korea MA BOY!

Rate : T

Warning : Genderswitch, TYPO(s)

No bashing ! No flame ! Yang anti GENDERSWITCH & anti KyuMin tidak usah baca !

~OoO~

Pada akhirnya Tiffany setuju untuk sekamar dengan Sungmin. Ia kembali ke kamar asramanya dan melihat tempat tidur berantakan.

"_**Perempuan macam apa dia ini?"**_ ujar Tiffany saat melihat tas dan koper Sungmin yang berantakan.

Ia melihat ada foto Siwon dimeja belajarnya dan Sungmin. Sungmin sudah pasti penggemar Siwon.

"_**Mwoya? Fansnya Siwon? ck"**_ ujar Tiffany sambil meletakan tasnya di meja belajar.

Tiffany membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan kado dari Siwon, lalu membuangnya tanpa dibuka. Lalu Tiffany sibuk dengan barang-barangnya. Sungmin keluar dari kamar mandi dan Tiffany kaget melihat Sungmin, Tiffany berusaha bersikap anggun dan sengaja menutup lehernya dengan wig untuk menyembunyikan jakun-nya

"_**Tiffany, apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku? Apa mungkin, kamu teman sekamarku?" **_Tanya Sungmin ke Tiffany dan di balas dengan tatapan datar dari Tiffany.

'_**Jika begitu banyak gadis-gadis cantik di sekolah ini, kenapa harus dia yang sekamar denganku?'**_ ujar Tiffany dalam hati.

"_**Woah, Daebak! Kau teman sekamarku? Aku dan Tiffany? Ah~ ini seperti mimpi. Ah, aku Lee Sungmin siswi baru di sekolah ini"**_ ujar Sungmin dengan semangat lalu menjulurkan tangannya bermaksud untuk bersalaman dengan Tiffany. Hanya saja Tiffany tak seramah itu. Tiffany bahkan tak menjabat tangan Sungmin lalu segera pergi.

"_**Ah, aniyo. Dia tidak memiliki alasan untuk mengabaikanku. Dia hanya tidak melihat tanganku tadi. Ah, tentu saja. Ahhh~ Tiffany, suatu saat nanti kau pasti jadi teman baikku." **_Ujar Sungmin saat Tiffany keluar dari kamarnya.

Sungmin berbalik menuju kasurnya dan tidak sengaja menendang kado yang tadi dibuang oleh Tiffany.

"_**Ini, bukankah kado dari Siwon untuk Tiffany? Apa dia membuangnya?" **_ujar Sungmin sambil melihat kotak kado tersebut.

~oOo~

Tiffany melakukan sesi pemotretan. Manager Lee dan Minho mengaguminya, Tiffany benar-benar yang menjelma menjadi Tiffany sungguh mengagumkan. Seorang reporter mengendap-endap dan tampak puas berhasil menemukan Tiffany.

"_**Oke Tiffany, akhirnya aku menemukanmu**_" ujar si repoter sambil mencari posisi yang baik untuk mengambil foto Tiffany secara diam-diam.

"_**Manajer Lee, Kyuhyun benar-benar terlihat seperti Tiffany."**_ bisik Minho.

"_**Seperti yang sudah kukatakan."**_ balas manajer Lee sambil tersenyum.

-Flashback- ( 1 tahun yang lalu)

'_Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry  
Naega naega naega meonjeo  
Nege nege nege ppajyeo  
Ppajyeo ppajyeo beoryeo baby  
[All and Siwon]Shawty Shawty Shawty Shawty  
Nuni busyeo busyeo busyeo  
Sumi makhyeo makhyeo makhyeo  
Naega michyeo michyeo baby'_

Kyuhyun latihan dance di ruang latihan. Namun ia lagi-lagi terjatuh. Manajer Lee dan Minho datang dan membawa ayam goreng untuk mereka bertiga makan bersama.

Kyuhyun makan sambil mendengarkan Manajer Lee.

"_**Semangatlah, sebentar lagi akan ada audisi lagi."**_ujar manajer Lee.

"_**Mereka sulit menerima Kyuhyun, karena Kyuhyun terlalu cantik. Saat ini yang laku itu tipe yang macho. Kau tidak cocok dengan konsep mereka." **_ujar Minho.

"_**Itu hanya alasan saja, skill-ku memang kurang." **_jawab Kyuhyun.

"_**Ya kau benar, kau memang dibawah standar. Meskipun kau berusaha keras, kau akan sulit masuk **__**Daehan Arts High School **__**dengan skill seperti itu." **_jujur Minho.

Drtttt…. Drrrtttt…. Drttttt….

"_**Ah, ada apa?"**_

"…"

"_**Apa? Heechul melarikan diri?"**_

"…"

"_**Apa yang harus aku lakuan? Ya, cepat kau carikan penggantinya."  
**_

BIP

"_**Wae? Heechul melarikan diri lagi? Aihh, kenapa anak itu suka sekali berbuat seenaknya." **_Ujar Minho.

"_**Kita sudah menerima kontraknya. Sekarang kita harus bagaimana? Apa kita tidak punya pengganti Heechul?"**_ tanya manajer Lee.

"_**Kita tidak punya model yang lebih cantik dari Heechul. Menjadi terkenal tanpa mengungkapkan wajah mereka ada 1 orang. Kyuhyun!"**_ ujar Minho.

"_**YA! Jangan bercanda!" **_jawab manajer Lee.

"_**hahaha"**_

Tapi keduanya berpandangan, and hei..that's a great idea. Mereka menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang sibuk makan ayam goreng menoleh karena merasa di perhatikan oleh Manajer Lee dan Minho.

"_**MWO?"**_ tanya Kyuhyun.

~oOo~

Manajer Lee membawa Kyuhyun ke stylish untuk dirias. Setelah Kyuhyun di rias, hasilnya sungguh menakjubkan. Kyuhyun benar-benar terlihat cantik sekarang.

"_**Bagus, kau melakukan pekerjaanmu dengan baik. Jaga rahasia ini" **_ujar manajer Lee ke Stylish tersebut dan dibalas dengan anggukan dari si Stylish. Lalu si Stylish pergi meninggalkan Manajer Lee dan Kyuhyun. Manajer Lee memperhatikan Kyuhyun dengan tatapan kagum.

"_**Yahh, uri Kyuhyun sangat cantik"**_ ujar manajer Lee.

"_**Aku bilang tidak mau"**_jawab Kyuhyun dengan nada dingin dan tatapan tajam ke manajer Lee.

"_**Ya, lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan? Heechul harusnya yang menyelesaikan pemotretan ini. Sekali ini saja ne? Oke?" **_

"_**Manajer Lee, semuanya meledak. CFnya menjadi terkenal,Bukan hanya itu, bahkan banyak tawaran pemotretan untuk di majalah-majalah."**_ Minho datang sambil berlari dan dengan muka yang tidak bisa di jelaskan.

"_**Benarkah? Siapa?" **_tanya manajer Lee ke Minho.

"_**Kyu.. aniyo Tiffany"**_ jawab Minho.

"_**MWO?"**_ Kyuhyun syok dengan ucapan Minho.

Dan sejak saat itu Tiffany menjadi sangat terkenal.

-Flashback off-

~oOo~ 

.

.

.

.

Annyeong '-')/

Mianhae, saya baru lihat kalau chapter 1 kemaren banyak typo.

Untuk chapter ke2 ini maaf sekali kalau pendek. Karena ini update kilat, dan waktunya kurang untuk menulis fanfic.

Terima kasih bagi readers yang mau baca fanfic ini.

Review juseyooo~~ ^^


End file.
